


Libennly's Tumblr Fanfictions

by Libennly



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Character Study, Gen, More Character Study, Poetry, Sibling Love, Singing, whoop are y'all having fun yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly
Summary: A collection of my short TAZ tumblr fanfictions!
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 7





	1. Allelui

Before the Hunger, before the IPRE, Taako used to sing with his sister. Neither of them were very good, Lup never taking it seriously and soaring to the unreachable, squawking high notes, Taako panicking before every verse and using one of the many accents he had heard on the road to mask his voice. They didn't earn money for the singing, back then the word 'super' was what stuck out in the name 'child superstars', but despite that they still sang, as if a clashing harmony could somehow tighten the bond keeping them together. 

On the Starblaster, Taako and Lup would sing. It was never decided before hand, a split second decision usually during a dip in the crews spirits, communicated through a special wink and nudge. They'd sing the songs they could remember, about ancient elven warriors and noblemen, the type of songs Auntie used to always sing to them. No matter how they sounded, they could count on at least one member to let out a chuckle or a small hum, which in turn, spurred on the others. Even on the coldest nights and in the fiercest planes, the crew could sing, hum, or in Merle's case, clap extremely off-beat and occasionally warble.

After, after what happened, Taako didn't sing. Who would he sing with anyway, for he had chosen not to get close to anyone since the incident, despite the aching sense of loneliness and betrayal that ebbs in his chest. Even when he wasn't alone, Sazed had stubbornly ignored all hopeful invites to join in with joyous songs, and eventually Taako had stopped   
singing altogether, the act making him feel more lost and alone than jubilant.

In her umbrella, Lup stopped singing. She did at first, to keep herself from feeling so glum all the time, and she didn't after a while, for the unfamiliar absence of a loud twin's voice only mellowed her more than not singing. She would try to sing sometimes, a broken tune coming out in cracked words and a shaking voice, trying to let her friends, her brother, know that she's safe! That she's okay! But they can't hear, or they won't, and she stops altogether.

After, well, after the end of the world, Taako tries to sing. He starts in the kitchen, his boyfriend sitting at the counter with a bowl of soup still steaming. Kravitz looks up at first, faintly surprised to hear Taako sing for the first time. To others, it wouldn't be the best singing. Perhaps others would wince at the voice cracks and look askance everytime his voice fell flat. But to Kravitz, no matter what words fell from Taako's lips, each would be as sweet as honeysuckle.

Taako and Lup sing together, the Seven Birds sing together, Lup and Barry sing together, Taako and Kravitz sing together. None as good as the other, none as unpracticed as the other. But to them, why would that matter? For what good is talent, when each voice reminds you of love?


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a song inside of everything, simmering under the surface. Everything has a set beat, a tempo to which they can live the best life. Everything has a symphony residing within them, each amazingly unique and yet so similar to each other. Everyone has a melody, you just have to look for it.

Some never find theirs and live their lives at an irregular tempo, the orchestra speeding up at the wrong times, a clashing cacophony of cymbals and the stark contrast of violins playing almost at the same time, creating a garish sound. Some make their own, creating their own beat to dance to. Those who are successful in creating their own path thrive, their future out of the hands of Fate. Those who do not succeed in making a suitable song find themselves out of rhythm, find that they’re dancing to a beat that won’t stay with them, that won’t keep steady. Some don’t try at all, and those who don’t attempt to appease the song inside find that a steady beat is much more important than one would imagine.

But some, one in a hundred beings perhaps, can listen to their melody and tune into their song. Those who have been chosen by Fate herself can sing in harmony with their future. Those are the few blessed by the gods.

Unknowingly, the composer had listened to the Voidfish create it’s own life song, and had played the melody back, setting it in stone. The same seven notes repeated back and forward, a haunting harmony that echoed in the stone chamber. He wrote it down in fresh ink, playing it on his violin as he did so, and laid it upon his desk for later, without seeing it for what it really is, a cry for help. 

No one listened to the Voidfish’s song, until everyone did. 

In a desperate move taken by one who did not want to kill the creature, the warrior fed the Voidfish with their own song, believing the melody would be erases from time itself, as is the fate of everything else fed to the Voidfish thus far. While the invisible army pillaged this reality and all other reality’s beside it, and while friends of the warrior fell like twigs against a forgotten enemy, the warrior fed the last piece of hope to his friend. 

And saved everything. 

There’s a song inside of everything, simmering under the surface. Many a lucky person has been able to rewrite theirs to suit their lifestyle. Others would be doomed to live life without a set path. But in that moment, each chord in every being was rewritten to the notes made by the Voidfish’s Lament. 

And as the same melody rushed over every meadow, every city, every forest and mountain range, and as everything everywhere was flooded with the same music. Everyone’s heart beat to the melancholy tune and ran threw each vein in each body. Each wilting flower and falling tree, each crumbling city or busy town, each gaping chasm or lonely mountain, the listened to the song they had been given and they listened to the lyrics. 

They wove a tale of seven birds, seven fighters, seven stars, sent from a different reality to discover others. They told everyone of a hundred year voyage, a hundred year chase, a hundred year game of hide and seek, played with the forgotten enemy itself. They described the sacrifices made by each of the seven, of the losses and pain but also the friends and stories they had picked up along the way. Everyone heard the song and everyone knew, so everyone everywhere fought back. 

Who were they to give up a fight that had been fought for over a century? Who were they to forsake the people torn apart by the forgotten enemy, to leave their stories untold and songs unsung. Who were they to ignore the beat they were tuned to, to disregard their chosen path? 

The Voidfish called out for help, and every being sung back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, what.
> 
> Someone please ask me about the Filipino genderswapped Beauty and the Beast prompt someone put on my private word document without my knowledge. It's so fucking weird and I want to share the full quote with y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is a small collection of all the fanfiction I've uploaded to my tumblr! Tags will be updated as I go and this is really just a way to keep them all in one place! ❤️❤️
> 
> Tumblr: @libennly


End file.
